Cut It
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: She's tried everything. It's really time to just get rid of it. LINH X WYLIE ONE SHOT


Linh looked at herself in the mirror. She was a wayward, who talked like a wayward, who was careful like a wayward, and who looked like a wayward, but she technically wasn't a wayward anymore. That was precisely her problem. She had tried makeup, fancy clothes, jewelry, even taking off her Exilium beads necklace, none of it had worked. She still looked like a lost little misfit among the bright-eyed people, and so was treated as such, now, however, she may have found the cause of her problem, and she still didn't know how she felt about the solution, but it was growing on her. She tucked her hair behind her ears, just to make sure one last time, yes it was definitely her problem, it was the silver adorning the ends, that kept people thinking of her as the girl of many floods, instead of the girl who saved Atlantis. An ex-wayward, instead of a straight-A student in the silver towers. A misfit, instead of one of them. She pulled her hair behind her and saw someone new, someone, better. Better for now that was. Her from before had been better for then, but now, it was just a painful jab. Reminding her that, she used to be the girl of many floods, reminding her that she melted her registry pendant, that she melted the past, but hell, that was the damn past now and she needed to move on from that, but this time the past couldn't be melted into something new. It had to be cut, taken away from her, and the new life that she had created. She grabbed her imparter.

"Show me, Wylie Endal," she said firmly. She watched as Wylie appeared on the screen.

" Hi Linh," he said.

"Hi," Linh said back, "Wylie, do you think you could do me a favour?" Wylie nodded.

"Sure, what do you need?" he asked

"Just meet me at Coralmere and I'll explain," Linh told him. Wylie nodded and hung up. Linh grabbed her Pathfinder and a dagger, also from her days at Exilium, it felt like the right tool. In addition, she could throw it into the ocean after, taking away every part if her old life.

Linh looked at the old abandoned house. Her parents still technically owned it but lived somewhere else now. They had moved out to prove to her and Tam that they wanted a fresh start with them. Which was yet another reason this felt right. Because she had always thought of Coralmere as home no matter how much she hated it. Because maybe it was time to say goodbye, goodbye to this house being her home, and let that be somewhere new. To say goodbye to this dagger, because she didn't need it in the lost cities, not now that the Neverseen had been defeated, and to say goodbye to her silver tips. To let her hair be short and black. To not need a reminder to not lose control because she didn't need a reminder, she could keep it together by herself. Wylie sparkled in almost directly next to her, and they watched the waves go by together for a minute.

"So," Wylie started grabbing her hand, " what was it that you needed?" he asked. Linh sighed and took out her dagger,

"I want you to cut my hair off," she told him. Wylie looked at her. He nodded.

"Okay" he agreed, "but may I ask why you're asking me instead of a professional?" he asked.

"I guess for a poetic purpose mostly, because this is something old, that doesn't fit in with my life anymore, and you're something that's going to fit in with the rest of my life, after this, and I guess, also because I'm not going to be the girl of many floods after tonight and your the only one I'd like to see me be her ever again, and you're the first one who I'd like to see adult me," she explained with a nod. He nodded looking only slightly less confused. He grabbed the dagger and Linh turned so that her back was facing her.

"and you're absolutely sure?" he confirmed.

"Yes, cut it as short as you want, as long as all the silver is gone," she told him. The knife cut through her hair in a single swoosh. Linh called some water to wash away the strands of hair. She took the dagger back from Wylie and flung it into the ocean. Wylie grabbed her hand.

" So, how do you feel?" he asked Linh. Linh smiled.

"Better," she told him. Wylie smiled too. They looked at each other for a minute. "Let's go find a mirror!" Linh suggested. While laughed and followed her as she ran inside.

Linh looked in the mirror. Her hair went to around her chin and made her look much more mature. It was also all her natural colour. Which was another part of it which was new. Wylie wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Linh leaned up against him and smiled.

"I think that we're rocking this couple thing," she told him. He laughed and pulled her closer kissing the top of her head. Linh spun around. "Hi,"

"Hi," he smiled back. They stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other's eyes. Just being there for a while. Linh silently broke away from the embrace and grabbed Wylie's hand leading him to the cost of the ocean. They sat down and watched the waves again, this time they reflected the moon, instead of in the sunset as they had before. Linh for once felt at peace with not only the water but the house that it surrounded. Because for once, it was her choice to leave, and when she did she was never coming back. When she left, that was it, she was no longer Linh, Tam's younger sister, who she never was, she wasn't the girl of many floods. She was Linh Song, and that was enough now. Because the people she used to be had been melted and then cut off. Never to be seen again, and for once in her life, she welcomed the change. For once in her life, the change made her happy, really really happy. Because finally it was something good.

An: Carin: Yay! I uploaded something on Christmas eve eve, and there will probably be another Linh related one-shot tomorrow, If I have enough time. Also, I hope the grammar was okay on this one because I found a grammar app, that was one of the main reviews I was getting. One last thing, I apologize if the word While just ever randomly breaks the flow of the text, it was probably supposed to say Wylie,

And that's a wrap,

Bye


End file.
